Komputer Killer Karen
'''Komputer Killer Karen '''is the fifty-ninth episode of Leader Plankton!. Characters *Leader Plankton *Assistant Karen *Black Sponge *Bubble Buddy *Sir Sandy *Snailster Slimey (cameo) *Cry Whale (cameo) Plot Due to Karen being smashed, Leader Plankton fixes her but this time with a new modification - he turned her into a killing machine! Story Leader Plankton was sitting in his headquarters, angry about what Sir Sandy and her team had done. "Argh, they just blasted in here, smashed Karen, and took Bubble Buddy's bubble mixture, and ran away! Why did they do that? Well, whatever it is..... they're going to PAY! But first..... I'll have to fix Karen. After a long time of construction and working later, Leader Plankton had fixed Karen up..... but he added another special function just to spice things up. "I will destroy Sir Sandy and her annoying companions," said Karen, "and eat them! Maybe with some chips and salsa on the side." "My ingenious killer app worked! Although I might have overdone it..... I knew I shouldn't have added in the cannabalism microchip....." MEANWHILE...... "Bubble Buddy! You're back!" cried Black Sponge, with tears dripping down his eyes. "Yes, it's me. What should we do now?" As Bubble Buddy was having fun with the Anti-Plankton team, Karen was spying on them through their window in the distance. "You fools, staying there all happy. You should have known you were going to die in a few seconds," Karen said. She jumped straight into the window, shattering it into pieces. Although this action made a lot of noise, Bubble Buddy and his friends were having so much fun that Karen wasn't noticed by them at all. "Perfect, a distraction......" Karen said, smiling evilly. Suddenly an arm with a dagger for a hand grew from her robotic body and she and prepared to stab Bubble Buddy with it. Karen ran to Bubble Buddy and almost popped him, but Sir Sandy pulled him out of the way to play some chess. "Chess? Chess? CHESS? Chess isn't cool. You know what's cool?" Bubble Buddy said. "What, Justin Timberlake?" Sir Sandy asked sarcastically. "No, what the heck is that? I'm talking about me. Man, am I great." Karen, annoyed, was still determined to asassinate Bubble Buddy and his friends. MEANWHILE, AT THE CHUM BUCKET........ Leader Plankton was thinking about Assistant Karen: was she doing well on killing them? "Of course. Why wouldn't she? I re-programmed her very carefully, so she must be doing well." Then Leader Plankton remembered something. "Uh-oh..... I forgot to carry the 9...... Karen is going to try to kill everyone, including ME!" Leader Plankton climbed up to the headquarters' airvent and hid there. "Hopefully she won't find me here." BACK AT THE ANTI-PLANKTON BASE....... Black Sponge was just eating some bread when Karen came along, directly in front of him. "Oh my gosh!," Black Sponge exclaimed, "There's way too much garlic on this garlic bread!" Karen was infuriated - how had anyone not noticed her yet? "Come on!" Karen yelled. She prepared to stab him with her dagger hand anyway. Cry Whale then walked into the kitchen as well where a a giant machine labeled "Dumb Ray" was standing. "Uh, guys? What's this?" she asked. "Oh, that's just my dumb ray. When turned on, it makes everything in the room extremely dumb," Black Sponge explained. "Isn't it turned on right now?" Snailster Slimey asked, slithering into the kitchen. "Huh, I guess it is," Black Sponge then got up from his seat, turning the machine off. As he did this, he and the other members of Anti-Plankton gasped in horror (except for Snailster Slimey who remained still with a deadpan expression). "What in tarnation is she doing here?!" Sir Sandy questioned. "She probably came here to destroy you- us because Leader Plankton told her too," Snailster Sleimy explained, keeping his deadpan expression. "But I don't want to die!" Cry Whale began to cry. "Here we go again," Black Sponge muttered. "Ugh! I can't take any of this! I'm leaving! And I'm going to destroy Leader Plankton too! He's always bossing me around!" she growled, strolling out of the building. "Hooray!" the original Anti-Plankton gang began to cheer. "Yeah, sure, hooray," Snailster Slimey said in a deadpan manner. Karen then managed to get to the Bucket Of Evil, her dagger hand now becoming a laser hand, as she proceeded to blow the place up instead of individually trying to kill Leader Plankton. "Haha, I did it! I did it! Now I can take over this ocean!" she began to laugh evilly when suddenly, the Universe Traveler fell out of the sky and crushed her. Trivia *This episode was co-written by SuperFanon'D! and Travisplatypus. **This is the first episode written by SuperFanon'D. **The episode was originally going to be entirely written by SuperFanon'D but it took too much time and he kept on forgetting it, so he gave it to Travis to finish.